


Hopeless Hearts Just Passing Through

by scifi



Series: long way home (ii tour fics) [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: the receptionist made a mistake and double booked a room but dan doesn’t mind sharing a bed with phil





	Hopeless Hearts Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> written for [phandom fic fests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com) trope subversion flash fest! this is a take on one of my favourite tropes: bed sharing

“Sorry but there has been a mistake. We’ve double booked one of your rooms and there are no others available.”

“Pardon?” Dan was only half paying attention to the receptionist. His eyes caught on Phil who was over with the merch team, showing them something that they all seemed to find hilarious. He wondered if it was the pug video he had found earlier. 

“Someone will have to share a room,” The receptionist sounded worried as if she had done a monumental fuck up. Maybe with anyone else, she would have but not with Dan. She had given him an opportunity.

“I can give you a refund? The other guests haven't checked in yet I might even be able to work something out,” Her manicured nails whirred over the keyboard in a frenzy, trying to find a solution.

“Oh that’s okay,” Dan pulled his attention away from the crew and onto the girl. “We’re used to close quarters on the bus.”

“You sure?” She asked, reaching over to grab the last remaining key. “I’m only new I don’t want to get a complaint.”

He smiled then. Warm and reassuring, “I’m sure I’ll find someone to share with.”

He took the key off her and left the rest of the paperwork to Marianne, heading over towards where Phil was giggling with the others.

“I have bad news,” He said in a low voice, fully deadpan, next to Phil’s ear.

“No buffet?” Phil asked, his bottom lip protruding in a pout.

“Worse,” He said with full seriousness. “We have to share a bed.”

“The horror!” Phil mocked a gasp. “I demand a refund! No one should be expected to sleep with a rat.”

Dan mimicked the gasp before crumbling into giggles, “Come on you spork. I missed sleeping on something bigger than a coffin.”

They found their room on the third floor, not near any of their crew. It was almost a reprieve to escape it all. After day in and day out of being surrounded by colleagues, it was draining. Not even late night games of Mario Kart or watching a movie with Phil could recharge him the way he needed. Not when they were in such close quarters with everyone else.

The room was nothing special. What else could you expect from a run of the mill hotel on the outskirts of whatever midwest city they were in? The days had all blurred together and he’d be ashamed to admit that he didn’t even know where they were. Maybe later he would bother to open google maps but for now, all that mattered was that they had a rest day. The premise that he finally got a sleep in was all that mattered to him right now.

Well, that and by happenstance, he finally snatched a night alone with his boyfriend.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Dan felt arms wrap around his waist, and Phil burrowed into the crook of Dan’s neck, “Missed this.”

“Missed you,” Dan hummed.

Phil peppered kisses along his neck, soft and sweet. They hadn’t had a chance to do this in a week. Not since their last day off. He missed being able to feel Phil as often as he pleased like he did at home. He missed having familiar arms around him and spontaneous kisses. He fucking missed kissing a lot. They were able to steal a cheeky peck here and there or risk the beginnings of a makeout session as they watched a movie on the bus but it wasn’t the same. 

There were too many eyes on them constantly. Too many risks not worth taking. 

He turned around and nudged Phil so he could plant a kiss on his lips. If Dan could physically melt he would. Just a single kiss was all he needed to feel rejuvenated. Phil was his energy source and the feeling of his lips pressed against his own felt like being recharged.

He was thankful that there had been a mix up with the rooms. Usually, they had to sneak into each other’s rooms after everyone was settled in but now that wasn’t necessary. It was just the two of them sharing a bed because everywhere else was taken. A pleasant mishap.

Gently, Phil pushed Dan further into the room towards the bed and when the back of his knees nudged the end of it, he fell backwards, pulling Phil with him, not breaking the languid kiss.

They landed on sheets that felt a bit too scratchy on the skin but Dan didn’t mind. The pros far outweigh the cons, drowned out by how blissful it is to spend a night with Phil. 

“I’ve wanted to do that all week,” Phil sighed.

Dan hummed, “We have all night.”

He felt butterflies in his chest as if he was eighteen all over again and Phil had swept him off his feet for the first time. Their love was so steady these days that it was nice to feel that little spark again. It only took a few days in other beds to make his heart flutter with a kiss.

Dan leant over to trace the shell of Phil’s ear with his teeth, delighted when he felt him shiver.

“What should we do with this alone time?” Phil asked, his words almost a purr.

Dan propped himself up on an elbow so he could study Phil’s face, fingers reaching up to card through his quiff. 

His lips pulled into a grin, “Later. Trust me I want that but I could also really go for a pizza.”

“Cockblocked by pizza,” Phil dramatically sighed. “I never stood a chance.”

Dan chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’ll be dessert.”

Any other time Phil would tell him to piss off with his gross flirtation but after too many lonely nights on the tour bus, both of them rejoiced in having the chance to be their gross domestic selves. 

He bent back down to kiss Phil again. It had almost been nine years but he still hadn’t gotten enough of how perfect Phil’s lips were. He’d never get enough. 

They stayed like that for a while, an entanglement of limbs and slow kisses, reconnecting on a bed they would never return to. Tonight was just for the two of them, in a city Dan would probably never think twice about. 

It was more than just feeling good. Being with Phil felt more natural than breathing and during the tour it sometimes felt like he was suffocating, unable to love Phil as vehemently as he did at home. It wouldn’t be long until the bus was just a fond memory but until then he held onto their rare nights together.

Although right now none of that mattered. The lonely nights in bus bunks and lack of kisses didn't matter. Not while Phil was in his arms kissing him softly, on a bed that wasn’t their own. As long as he had Phil it didn’t matter where they were, because he made even hotel rooms feel like home.

The promise of pizza and a night alone with Phil. That was all Dan ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr uwu](https://scifiphan.tumblr.com/post/176405509371/hopeless-hearts-just-passing-through)


End file.
